


Fidget

by Miles Racer Rose (racerose)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Disorder, Bullying, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Panic Attacks, maybe all of them who knows, who knows what the actual ship is honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racerose/pseuds/Miles%20Racer%20Rose
Summary: David Jacobs has anxiety, and a little stuffed cat that keeps him grounded. When the Delancey's decide to have some fun with him and destroy it, Davey's new friends calm him from a panic attack and help him fix his support system.





	Fidget

**Author's Note:**

> i’m thinking about one of two things for a possible sequel... either three entirely separate chapters that are like alternate branches from the ending of this, one for each (davey) ship, or just saying screw it and just having a polyship, so if anyone has a preference, feel free to suggest one or the other. anyways, enjoy what was supposed to be a like 1000 word one shot.

David Jacobs was not scared. Anxious, maybe, but it wasn’t like he was just going to hide in his bed because of his nerves of going to a new place… Okay, well, maybe he was. He looked at his phone as the alarm rang again, and he hit snooze again, hoping that maybe it would buy him time to prepare himself. Of course, Sarah wasn’t going to let him do that.

“Dave, come on, we have to go or we’ll be late!” she called, opening his bedroom door so he had no choice but to get up.

David still thought that maybe he could buy another minute or two. But Les came in, shaking him, “Come on, come on! Sarah’s driving me to school too!”

“Alright, alright, I’m coming! Give me five minutes,” Dave said.

“Alright, but’cha better be down there or I’ll get Sarah!” Les said as he scampered off.

David sighed, closing the door so he could get dressed. He’d already spent two hours last night trying to find an outfit that would make a nice first impression but not be too much. As he tugged on the simple ensemble, he wasn’t sure about it. What had he been thinking, a polo? He was practically asking to get made fun of!

“David, I’m leaving in two minutes!” Sarah called from downstairs.

“I’ll be right down!” he called back, sighing and fixing his collar, trying to make his hair lay flat, which of course it refused to. He didn’t have time for this now.

He grabbed his messenger bag, making sure he had everything he needed, wait. He frantically looked around for a second, relaxing when he saw the little bean-filled cat. He let out a shaky breath, squishing the beans in it for a moment to calm himself down before he put it in the side pocket of his backpack, in the mesh part for holding water bottles.

“We can do this, Noodles… I can do this…”

  

He stood up, going downstairs to where his siblings were waiting.

As soon as they saw him, Les ran out the door and Sarah grabbed her keys, ruffling his hair.

“It’s gonna be fine, David, it’ll probably just be a normal boring school day, just with some new people,” Sarah said as he tried to fix it with a groan.

“Easy for you to say, everyone always loves you after talking to you like five minutes,” David grumbled as they got into Sarah’s old car.

“Well maybe if you actually tried to talk to people,” Sarah retorted, glancing at him before she pulled out of the driveway.

David didn’t respond to that, instead, he let Les talk on and on about how excited he was to start at a new school and what he hoped would happen. David didn’t quite have that level of enthusiasm. In fact, if the world just suddenly ended, he’d have no problem with it cause then at least he wouldn’t have to deal with new people and being the new kid halfway through the semester. Not that his other school had been particularly good, but he also didn’t see how it could get any better. He simply watched out the window, idly messing with his cat toy.

Once they dropped Les off at his elementary school, they were headed towards their new high school. This whole situation was totally unfair to him cause if something happened to Sarah or Les, Les would be going to the middle school next year, and Sarah off to college. But no, he’d be stuck there for another year. Being the middle child sucked.

As Sarah parked, he felt his nerves shoot up again, and he went to find his schedule and his map again as Sarah got out like this wasn’t any big deal. God, having an anxiety disorder sucked too. He found the sheets, getting out and letting Sarah lock the car as they walked towards the building, and he could feel his hands beginning to sweat.

“Stop overthinking things, I can hear your brain whirling from here,” Sarah said, smacking his arm lightly. “I’ll walk you to your first class, but from there you’re on your own.”

David nodded, making a bit of a face at her as they walked. Thankfully, she kept close as they walked through people, some of which turned to look at them, but most ignored them. They found Dave’s first class, English with Mr. Weisel.

“Meet me by my car after school, text me if you need anything, anything else I should say as the oldest sibling, blah blah,” Sarah grinned.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” David smiled back, but as soon as she left his nerves kicked in again.

A boy sitting across the little hallway whistled, “Was that your sister?”

Another boy sitting beside him said, “Ay, can I get a number?”

“I think I’m in love,” a third boy swooned.

David decided to ignore them as he pretended to look on his phone, just trying to pass the time until the bell would ring and he could go in.

“Ay, you new here or somethin’? I ain’t never seen you around here,” the first boy asked, making David look up.

Not trusting his voice, he simply nodded.

“Ay, well, welcome to ‘Hatten High! The name’s Racetrack Higgins, erryone round here calls me Race,” the boy said, standing up with a flourish. “These here fellas are Albert and Romeo.”

“Um… Nice to meet you, uh, Racetrack,” David said a little slowly. Surely that couldn’t be his real name, but he guessed it didn’t much matter anyway.

“And what’s yours, pretty boy?” Albert asked, nodding his head at him.

“D-David,” he answered, trying not to flush at the nickname.

“Well, itsa pleasure ta meet ya, Davey!” Race grinned.

Was he this friendly with everyone? David sighed in relief when the bell rang, opening the door and sitting in one of the seats in the front.

“Whoa, whoa, you don’t wanna sit there,” Romeo warned.

“That’s Jack Kelly’s seat,” Albert said, nodding and sitting at his own seat.

“Are there assigned seats?” David asked, not moving.

“No, but Jack sits there every day, so it’s his seat,” Race explained, sitting behind him.

“It’s kind of silly to expect me to move just cause some kid sits here every day, isn’t it?” David said, raising his brow at Race. Being turned around in his seat, he didn’t notice the boy coming over to him. “After all, I was here first.”

“That you were, kid,” a voice very close to David said, making him jump and turn back around.

Bent over the desk, propped with his head in his hands and his elbows on the desk, was the most attractive boy David had ever seen in his life, smirking at him. Oh dear god, help him.

“Sorry, Jack, we tried ta warn him,” Race grinned.

“That’s alright, I’ll sit by you today, Race,” Jack said, sliding behind David, who was just trying to not panic but now for a much gayer reason.

“Hi,” said a smaller blonde boy with a crutch said as he sat beside David. “I’m Crutchie!”

“Th-that can’t be your real name,” David said, looking at him in concern.

Crutchie just laughed, shrugging. “We all have nicknames, and if you’re wondering if it bothers me, it doesn’t. What’s yours?”

David could feel Jack’s piercing stare on him without even turning around all the way. “D-David.”

“What, you scared of us or somethin’?” Jack said, making David jump in his seat.

“N-no,” Dave said very unconvincingly. He cleared his throat, “Just, uh, new place and all.”

“Well, there ain’t no reason to be afraid, we don’t bite,” Jack said with a grin. “Unless you want us to,” he added with a wink.

David did not blush, no way, he just simply turned back around and started getting out his notebook, idly squishing Noodles to get his heart rate back in check as the teacher came to the front of the room.

“Hey, how was your weekend, Weasel?” Race asked the teacher.

“It’s Weisel, and please could you say Mr. for once?” he replied, sounding defeated, as though this happened often.

“Sure thing, Mr. Weasel!” Albert said, making the other boys laugh.

“Don’t make me give you detention again, Albert,” he said. “Anyways, let’s get started. Ah, I see our new student is here, David is it?”

Dave nodded.

Weisel gave him a look, “Well, don’t try to cause any trouble like your neighbors do. You’ll get caught up, so pay attention. Now, everyone open your books to page 234.”

Dave followed instructions, trying to ignore the boy behind him, who he swear he could still feel the eyes of.

 

Thankfully, Jack had another class after Weisel’s that was the opposite direction, so David was spared for at least an hour. And Race offered to help him find his next class, which turned out he shared with him.

Algebra was run of the mill, he easily knew where they were, and Race had looked at him like an angel sent by heaven when he offered help to the struggling boy.

Race had tagged him off to Crutchie for the choir class they shared. Not that Dave didn’t like singing, but the only reason he’d taken it was cause it was the only elective other than woodshop available at this point in the semester. But Crutchie seemed friendly enough, so he guessed he was glad to sit next to him. They’d finished early, so David went back over his schedule.

“Oh, you have French next?” Crutchie tried to think if any of the boys were taking that. “I know Romeo was taking French cause he wanted to ‘impress the ladies’, but I can’t remember when it was. I think he’s in that one, but I might be wrong. Either way, it’s right by Weisel’s room, just like down the hall and to the left.”

“Thanks, I really appreciate the help you and Race have been giving me today,” David said honestly.

“It’s no problem, really,” Crutchie waved it off, smiling bright as the sun. “Hey, you got anywhere to go for lunch?”

David faltered, looking down. He hadn’t even thought about that. He could maybe tag along with Sarah, whatever she was doing. But he didn’t really want to intrude if she had found some friends.

“Me and the boys eat out in that courtyard out behind the school, where those tables are, if you’d like to join us,” Crutchie offered. “You’ve already seen most of them, in homeroom.”

“That’s very kind of you, but I wouldn’t want to intrude,” David said softly.

“No, no,” Crutchie said, swatting his arm lightly. “No intrusion, it’s an invitation. Come on, at least give it a chance, since ya don’t have anywhere else to go today.”

“The way you say that makes it sound shady,” Dave made a face.

Crutchie laughed, “Maybe! You’ll have to come find out, won’t you?”

David managed a soft smile. Well, at least it gave him a place to hang out for today. “Alright. But if there’s anything shady, I’m bailing.”

“Deal!”

 

And so David Jacobs found his way back to Jack Kelly.

“Ah, so the infamous seat stealer comes to steal my crown again, ay?” Jack said loudly as he saw David walk over, fidgeting with the strap of his bag.

“Crutchie invited me over here, so…” David wasn’t really sure what else to say. There were the eyes of like fifteen boys on him.

Crutchie nodded, “And I was beginning to think you bailed out.” He gestured for him to sit on the seat next to him, and Race scooted over so he could.

“So, Davey, guess I should introduce you to the boys!” Jack nearly bellowed. David couldn’t help but think his accent was cute. Well, they all had the accent, technically he’d probably be considered the one with an accent since he was the different one, but still.

“You already know Race and Crutchie, Albert, Henry, Elmer, Specs. That over there is Finch, Buttons, Jojo. Sniper and Splasher. Blink and Mush, Romeo, Mike ‘n Ike, and Tommy Boy.” As he spoke, Jack pointed to each boy in turn while David tried to remember their names and faces.

David waved a little, giving a slightly weak smile at the array of boys before he turned back to Jack. “So like… what is this? Like are you all just friends or is it a club or something?”

“We call ourselves the Newsboy Union cause we all used to work on the school paper,” Crutchie explained. “Or the Newsies for short.”

David looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. “There’s a school newspaper?”

Race shrugged beside him, “Not anymore, they actually got rid of it the end of last year cause no one was readin’ it.”

“But we was all friends, so we stayed in touch,” Jack grinned.

“That’s good, I guess.” David didn’t add the thought he was thinking of “I’ve never known what that was like.”

Slowly, the Newsies began going back to their conversations, and David pulled his messenger bag onto his lap to get his sandwich. Race seemed to notice the little cat toy on the side.

“Aw, what’s this?” he asked, poking at the beans.

“Oh, um…” David flushed a little, he didn’t really want to admit why he had it but… “It’s, um, it helps me calm down when I’m nervous.”

“That’s adorable,” Race grinned, although it seemed genuine and not mocking.

“Um, thanks,” Davey said, squishing the beans a little to calm himself, not noticing Jack watching.

 

The rest of lunch, and the day, went by without a hitch. None of his classes didn’t have at least one Newsie in it, so there was a somewhat familiar face everywhere he turned. It was odd but nice to have people clapping his back and ruffling his hair when they saw him.

He was alone now, walking towards the front of campus to meet Sarah when two boys stopped him. They looked like seniors, and David could immediately tell that they weren’t stopping him to make friends.

“Excuse me,” he said, trying to push past them, but of course they moved to block him.

“What’s this?” one of them asked, reaching down and grabbing Noodles before Dave could stop him. “Aw, a little cat for the little pussy!”

David couldn’t move. His breath hitched, and red alerts were going off in his head, and he frantically tried to grab his toy back, getting pushed back by the other. Dave fell flat on his ass, his hands beginning to shake as the one holding his beloved toy began pulling on the loose string Davey had meant to fix a few days ago. He gasped out weak protests as the string broke and the beans began to fall out of it. Noodles’ whole torso was ripped in half, then the senior threw it on the ground, dirtying it with the bottom of his shoe. Davey was doubled over, hyperventilating as they laughed, tears running down his face. He didn’t hear the shout from behind him, all he could think was the most precious thing to him was ruined, completely destroyed, and he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t feel his hands, they were going numb,  _he couldn’t breathe_.

“Davey, Davey, look at me,” Crutchie’s voice said, snapping him out of it a little. He faintly felt Crutchie’s hands holding both of his. “Breathe, in, out, in, out.”

Davey tried to follow, but he couldn’t, he kept messing it up and getting more frustrated about it, tears pricked his eyes again, but Crutchie squeezed his hands.

“It’s okay, it’s okay, just focus on breathing, I got you, I’m right here,” the blonde said easily, the tone helping Dave relax even through the sounds of fighting he now heard. Crutchie made sure his eyes stayed on him, blocking the view of whatever was happening behind him.

“If you ever so much as look in his fucking direction again, I’ll have my whole gang on you, and I swear that on my fuckin’ mudda!” Jack yelled after the two seniors, absolutely fuming. “Fucking cowards,” he muttered under his breath, picking up the torn cat as he kneeled beside Davey. “You alright, Davey? Shit…”

Davey was obviously not alright, tears streaking down his cheeks and dizzy from his panic attack, heartbroken about his favorite toy and support system being wrecked.

“Ay, don’tchu worry, we’ll fix this, alright?” Jack said, sounding as nervous as Davey felt.

“I’ll call Buttons, he can fix it up, he’s probably still in the library with Finch,” Albert said, already pulling out his phone.

Race was holding his face, and Davey realized that a black eye was forming. At his worried look, Race waved him off. “Ah, don’t worry ‘bout me, I get ‘em all the time.”

Davey covered his mouth, tears threatening to fall again, but for a different reason this time.

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s alright, it’s alright!” Jack said almost frantically, putting a hand on Davey’s shoulder. “Don’t- don’t cry!”

“Wh-why are you guys being so nice to me?” Dave asked hoarsely, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Cause you’re our friend now,” Crutchie said softly, rubbing his shoulder. “Friends look out for each other.”

“Yeah, besides, the Delancey brothers deserved a good soakin’ anyways,” Race grinned. “Fuckin’ bastards always think they’re better than everyone else.” 

Davey’s throat closed up and he couldn’t answer to either of them. He felt a buzzing in his pocket and jumped, taking his phone out. It was Sarah. Davey looked at it, looking back up at the others, knowing he couldn’t answer it.

“Is that your sister we saw earlier?” Race asked.

Davey nodded, and Race took the phone and answered it. The boys all half expected him to answer with a flirt, but to their surprise, he was completely serious.

“I’m a friend a Davey’s, he got in a predicament with some nasty fellas, but we got him, he’s alright now.” Race said into the phone, pausing a moment. “Yeah, I don’t think he can talk at the moment, he’s kinda shaken up about it, and his little beanie cat got destroyed.” Another pause. “Oh shit… well, that makes sense.” Pause. “Yeah, we can get him home, we’ll make sure he’s there by sundown.” He hung up the phone, giving it back to Davey, who was watching him with wide eyes. “She says she has ta go pick up your brudda, so we’ll take ya home.”

“Buttons and Finch are on the way too,” Albert said. “Buttons says he ain’t doin’ anything tonight so he’ll be able to help as long as he’s home for dinner.”

Davey was just trying not to cry again, and Crutchie hugged him lightly enough that Dave could push him off if he was uncomfortable, Jack keeping his hand on Dave’s shoulder. Race ruffled Davey’s hair gently. David wasn’t used to this much contact but he didn’t exactly hate it. They all stayed like that for a few long moments, Albert watching for the other two.

When Buttons and Finch came running down, Jack stood up, bringing the toy to Buttons, who took it and began folding it over, nodding.

“Yeah, we get more of the filling for it and it’ll be an easy fix, we can get that at a craft store, there’s one a couple blocks down,” Buttons said.

“I’ll pay you for it, and anything else you need ta fix it, we can go to my place and wash it so the Delancey stink is off of it,” Jack said, fishing out a twenty from his wallet and handing it to Buttons. “Meet us there?”

Buttons took the money and nodded, going off with Finch to get the supplies. Albert signaled he was going home since they had it covered and would see them later. Jack helped Crutchie stand while Race got Davey up, slinging an arm around him.

“How’s about we stop and get you somethin’ ta cheer up in the meantime? There’s a candy shop on the way ta Jack’s apartment,” Race suggested.

“I-I don’t have any money on me,” Davey said.

Race pat Davey’s chest lightly, “My treat.”

Well, Dave couldn’t exactly not blush or say no to that. “O-okay,” he squeaked out.

Race led him behind the other two, keeping his arm around his shoulders so while they walked through the crowds down the street, Davey wouldn’t feel crushed in them. It actually really helped, cause otherwise, Davey might’ve been freaking out at so many people around. He wasn’t used to the crowds of the city yet, and he was thankful Jack and Crutchie were pushing through first.

When they pulled into the candy shop, Davey let out a small breath, happy to be out of the crowds. Then his eyes widened at how colorful the small store was. Race, a little to Davey’s disappointment, took his arm away, nudging him forward.

“Go on, anythin’ ya want.”

He noticed the other three looked around but didn’t seem to be getting anything.

“Are you not getting any?” Davey asked, a bit of concern in his voice.

Race realized he was getting anxious about being the only one getting something, and he shrugged. “I figured you get enough, I can just steal from you,” he teased.

Davey seemed to take note of that, “Then what would you suggest I get?”

Race saw what he was doing. “You put one of those chocolate cigars in there and I’ll be gold. Anything else is up ta you.”

Davey did so, seeming more content with that as he put some dark chocolate candy and some sour lemon candies into the little plastic baggie. Race took out a ten dollar bill, paying for the candy, and then the four were on their way again. And if Race pulled Davey back under his arm to make sure he didn’t run into a woman only to leave it there, no one said anything about it.

A couple blocks later, and the crowds had loosened up, and there weren’t as many people walking down this street. For New York City, it was actually pretty quiet. Jack lead them up some steps to an apartment, unlocking the door and letting them in.

It was a little small, a little dirty, but it wasn’t bad. They shuffled in through the small hallway, and Race took Davey to the couch, flopping onto it like it was his own. Crutchie took his place on a chair beside them, setting his crutch to the side. Meanwhile, Jack went into the kitchen, deciding to handwash Noodles. Realizing this, Davey followed him in after setting his bag down while Race flipped through channels.

Jack was filling up the sink with warm water, making a sort of bubble bath for the dirty cat to soak in. He didn’t seem to notice Davey was standing there yet, his brows furrowed in focus as he rubbed the grime off of the toy.

“Jack?”

Jack looked up, a little startled, as Davey walked over.

“Yeah, what is it?” he asked, looking back at Noodles.

“Thanks. For everything. And also sorry I stole your seat this morning, you can have it back tomorrow,” Davey said, looking at him.

Jack smiled, almost laughing. “Nah, you can keep it, prolly best ta keep you and Crutchie together, I’m really no good at dealing with anxiety, as you mighta seen today.”

“You helped in your own way. You got the source away, since it was a physical one this time, and now you’re helping me fix the problem. I’d say that’s dealing with it in a way,” Dave said softly.

“It’s the least I could do,” Jack mumbled.

“It’s really not. You are going out of your way to do this for me, even though it’s stupid and probably silly,” David said, and it was quite matter-of-fact. “So thank you.”

“It ain’t stupid or silly if it helps ya, Davey,” Jack said. “We all got things that keep us goin’, and if yours is a little stuffed cat, then so be it.”

Davey smiled shyly. “His name is Noodles.”

Jack nodded, pulling the soaking wet Noodles out of the sink. He pretended to shake his paw. “Hello, Sir Noodles, it’s an honor to meet you. Thank you for your service in helping our Davey, and we will get you back on the front line as soon as we can.”

Davey started laughing at that, covering his mouth. He shook his head at Jack, who was grinning back at him.

“Well, ain’t that a nice sound?” Jack teased.

Davey blushed a little, putting his hand down and holding them together, still smiling softly. It didn’t help the redness on his face that Jack was still looking at him. So, he went to the sink, not really thinking about the fact that that just brought them closer. He squished Noodles’ head, feeling the water squeeze out with some bubbles. Jack turned the sink back on and Davey rinsed his stuffie off, squeezing the soap out gently. Once content with it, Jack led him to the dryer, starting it up once Davey had placed it gently inside and closed the door.

They both headed back wordlessly back into the living room. Race had the chocolate cigar in his mouth, and he pretended to puff it out at Davey, who snorted and shook his head as he sat back on the couch beside him. Jack was still standing, checking his phone.

“What’cha doin’ over there?” Race asked, looking over at Jack.

Jack looked up, raising his eyebrows. “Ah, Finch says they have to detour to Button’s place real quick so they’ll be a bit longer, but they’ll be here within the hour.” He shrugged, “Gives Noodles time to dry anyways.”

“Aw, is its name Noodles?” Crutchie asked, looking at Davey, who nodded shyly.

Race reached over, pinching Dave’s cheek. “That’s adorable, Davey~”

Dave pushed his hand away, earning a laugh from Race. Jack flicked Race’s ear, and Race retaliated by smacking his arm. David thought from the sound it must’ve hurt, but Jack just laughed, messing up Race’s hair. He looked at Crutchie with a silent question of “do they do this often?” Crutchie smiled, waving his hand in a “don’t worry about it” motion.

By the time that Buttons and Finch got there, they’d gotten a pizza delivered that they all chipped in for (save for Davey, who felt bad about it). Noodles was out of the dryer, and Davey was holding the warm fabric, his plush cotton head still alright thankfully. Davey handed it to Buttons, who sat cross-legged on the floor across from them. Finch sat beside him, setting the bag between them.

“We’re watchin’ Goonies,” Race said.

Finch nodded at the movie choice and took a slice of pizza, while Buttons went to work, flipping the fabric inside out and beginning to stitch it up. Crutchie realized after about fifteen minutes that Davey was fidgeting with his hands anxiously as he watched Buttons work, picking at the skin around his nails enough to make it bleed. He stood, hopping over to the couch and sitting beside Davey, who looked at him in confusion. Crutchie took Davey’s hand, squeezing it gently. Davey blinked at that but seemed to relax a little bit, able to watch the movie a little more.

Within fifteen minutes, he’d completely sunk into Crutchie’s shoulder, the other boy’s arm around his shoulders. He had his other hand on Crutchie’s too, so the blond’s was sandwiched in between his own, mainly out of not knowing what else to do with it. Jack had stolen Crutchie’s chair since he moved, and Race was leaned against the couch beside them, idly chewing on the chocolate cigar as he watched the movie.

About half an hour later, Finch was helping Buttons pour the little plastic beans into the little hole left. Once it was filled, Buttons motioned for Davey to come over and feel.

“More or less filling?” he asked.

Davey squished it around testingly, “A little more, and then it’s perfect.”

Buttons nodded and added the beans, letting him try again.

Davey nodded happily, “Perfect!”

Buttons nodded, sewing up the last or it and tying it off, and Finch handed him the scissors. He cut off the string and handed him to Davey, who smiled widely as he inspected Noodles. Like he was brand new.

“Thank you so much, seriously, it means a lot,” Davey said, looking between the two.

“No problem, Davey,” Buttons said, smiling back at him.

“Besides, Jack mighta had our asses had we not,” Finch joked.

Davey stood, going back over to the couch, squishing Noodles’ beany tummy. All was right in the world now.

“Well, I gotta get home or Ma’s gonna have my ass. See you guys tomorrow,” Buttons said, standing as well, Finch following him with a salute.

The four remaining waved and said various goodbyes as they walked out. Davey looked at his own phone; Sarah had just texted asking if he was okay and if he was coming for dinner/should they save a plate for him. He replied that he’d be home soon, but he’d already eaten. She replied a moment later with a thumbs up emoji.

“I should probably head home before it gets dark,” Davey sighed, suddenly realizing that his home was not exactly a walkable distance. Well, it was technically, but it would be dark by the time he’d get home. “It’s kinda far…”

“You can take the subway,” Crutchie suggested.

“I’ve never taken the subway,” Davey said nervously as he grabbed his bag.

Race perked up. “I can take ya. Where ya at?”

Dave thought for a moment, “Over by the Chelsea Market.”

“Oh, yeah, I gotcha, that’s like twenty minutes,” Race said.

“You two get on outta here, we’ll see you tomorrow in homeroom,” Jack said with a smile. “You get some rest after your exciting first day,” he added with a wink to Davey.

Davey smiled softly, waving to the two… his friends. Race saluted before leading Dave out to the street, taking his hand as for some reason, he began running.

“Why are we running?!” Davey exclaimed.

Race laughed aloud to the sky, “Why not!”

“Because people are going to look at us weird?” Davey managed out, holding his bag under his arm.

“I dunno what it’s like wherever you’re from, but this is New York, baby!” Race said, looking back a moment to grin at him. “No one gives a fuck here!”

Davey managed to laugh as Race led him in a run through people, managing to get to the subway, and only did Race stop. Davey panted, not used to running. “I-is that why they call you Race?”

Race’s own face was flushed, and he giggled, holding Davey’s back to make sure he was okay. “Clever, aren’t ya? It’s actually cause I like to bet on horse races, but it’s a good guess.”

Once they’d caught their breath, Race led him through the subway system, getting tickets and waiting for the train. When they got on, Davey let out a small laugh, Race looking over at him with a smile.

“Thanks, Race,” he said, looking back at him.

“I figured you could use a laugh after the shit you dealt with today,” Race said, nudging Davey’s shoulder with his own.

“Yeah,” Davey said softly, looking at Race’s black eye and remembering it was there. “Is that gonna be alright though?”

“This?” Race asked, pointing at his eye. “Yeah, it’ll go away in a few days, it’s just a bruise. Fuckin’ Oscar managed to spot me, but I’ll say he looked much worse as they ran.”

“Do you guys get in fights often or was that just for me?” Davey asked, a little worriedly.

Race shrugged, “Not often, but it happens.”

Davey looked down at Noodles, squishing him between his fingers. Race leaned back against the seat, crossing his arms gently. There was something comforting about the rocking of the train car and the noise it made. Davey looked out the window, watching tunnel walls and graffiti pass by. It opened for a moment out to look over a piece of the city, and Davey smiled softly.

Race nudged him as they got close to their stop, and Davey made sure he had everything, double checking before they got off. They walked up the steps back out onto the street, and Davey could see his apartment complex from here. Race walked with him, looking around.

“This is me,” Davey said, walking a few steps up before turning to look back at Race. “Thanks for walking me home.”

“No problem, Davey. You ever have a problem, you know who to call.” Race seemed to realize something. He pulled out his phone. “Here, put your number in, I can add you to our big Newsies groupchat. Fair warning, put that shit on mute or it’ll never be quiet.”

Davey laughed, putting his contact in. “Thanks for the warning.”

“I’ll send you a list of their numbers so you can put their contacts in too,” Race said as he put his phone in his pocket.

“Okay,” Davey smiled genuinely. “Have a good night, Race.”

“You too, Davey,” Race saluted, stepping back but waiting until Davey was heading inside to walk off.

 

Davey, of course, was immediately interrogated about what happened, and he explained everything from homeroom to getting invited to lunch, to the attack and them helping him.

Once his family was satisfied with his answer and Sarah had teased him about his “boyfriends”, Davey was going back upstairs to his room, flopping onto his bed. He pulled out his phone, eating some of the dark chocolate that Race had bought him, seeing a flurry of messages that he blinked at.

He saved all the numbers, using Race’s text to put names to them. He looked at the groupchat, seeing a lot of “welcome, davey”s and “welcome to hell”s before it turned into memes and what were obviously inside jokes. He did go ahead and mute the chat but texted back “Thanks guys, I appreciate it.” followed shortly by a “I’m going to put my phone down though and get some homework done. Goodnight.”

 

By the time he’d finished the homework and done some light reading, it was nearly ten. He changed into his pajamas, shutting off his light and making his way back over to his bed, plugging his phone in. He saw he had a few texts.

 _Race_ : got home okay, in case u were worried ;)  
_Race_ : goodnight sweetheart ;p

 _Crutchie_ : hope you’re feeling better! See you tomorrow

 _Jack_ : tell Noodles i say goodnight  
_Jack_ : you too of course  
_Jack_ : but nOodles has to know  
_Jack_ : lol goodnight davey

Davey smiled, chuckling softly to himself. To Race, he sent, “I’m glad to hear it, have a good night.” To Crutchie, “I am, thank you. See you tomorrow.” To Jack, “Noodles very much appreciates the goodnight message, and could he talk, I’m sure would be wishing you a good night as well. Goodnight, Jack.”

He put his phone down, setting Noodles down beside it to protect it before he rolled over, going to sleep happier than he had in a long time.


End file.
